1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to a harp carrier whereby one person may easily and safely transport a harp from one location to another without having to lift the entire weight on the instrument. It is also to be understood that the term "harp" is used to designate a modern orchestra harp which is of substantially triangular shape, having a column of as much as almost six feet in length and usually having a curved top portion.
2. Description of the prior art.
It is certainly well known that concert harps are relatively large, heavy instruments. Also, they are quite delicate in that they include a large number of exposed strings so that the instrument can be played by plucking. Thus, transporting the harp from one location to another is not only difficult from a mechanical point of view, owing to the weight of the harp, but is also complicated by the delicate nature of the instrument. It is not surprising, then, that prior art devices are known for the purpose of storing and transporting such harps.
One such device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,352,814 to Kirk. That patent teaches a substantially triangular trunk into which the harp is placed and secured for safe storage and transportation. However, upon studying the device of that patent, it is quite apparent that it would be quite difficult for one person to move or transport a harp contained in that trunk by himself.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,231 to Palma and Christiansen also discloses a harp trunk which may be opened in clam-shell fashion to receive a harp therein. The Palma harp trunk also teaches the use of a plurality of wheels at the base of that device, whereby the trunk may be rolled across a supporting surface to permit some transportion without having to lift the entire unit.
Though not the subject of any patent protection of which this inventor is aware, rolling harp carriers are currently available in the marketplace. One such carrier is known as the Plektron Harp Carrier and is available from Mina-Helwig Co. of Lajolla, Calif. Another rolling carrier is known as the Park Harp Carrier and is available from Park Place Productions, Inc. of Portland, Oreg.
Notwithstanding the existence of such prior art harp carriers, it remains clear that there is a need for a harp carrier which will permit a single person not only to move a harp across a supporting surface, but also to easily and safely load and unload the harp from a vehicle. Obviously, because of the value of the instrument being carried, any such carrier must insure that the harp is securely held thereon, while at the same time, hold the harp in such a fashion that no damage is done to its frame or strings.